


DIMENSIONES

by Samuel4714



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuel4714/pseuds/Samuel4714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hace mucho tiempo, un emperador se enteró de que en una de las provincias de su reino vivía una bruja muy poderosa, quien tenía la capacidad de poder ver el hilo rojo del destino y la mandó traer ante su presencia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leyenda

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es algo así como el nombre lo dice "Dimensiones" donde Derek y Stiles se unen en diferentes sircuntancias ya sea buenas o malas.

Dice la leyenda:

Hace mucho tiempo, un emperador se enteró de que en una de las provincias de su reino vivía una bruja muy poderosa, quien tenía la capacidad de poder ver el hilo rojo del destino y la mandó traer ante su presencia. Cuando la bruja llegó, el emperador le ordenó que buscara el otro extremo del hilo que llevaba atado al meñique y lo llevara ante la que sería su esposa. La bruja accedió a esta petición y comenzó a seguir y seguir el hilo. Esta búsqueda los llevó hasta un mercado, en donde una pobre campesina con una bebé en los brazos ofrecía sus productos. Al llegar hasta donde estaba esta campesina, se detuvo frente a ella y la invitó a ponerse de pie. Hizo que el joven emperador se acercara y le dijo : «No te puedes ocultar… no lo intentaras, aquí y en otra dimensión será lo mismo, te encontraras con el, a un que el ya no esté en este mundo él te esperara para conocerte, así de fuerte es este lazo, así de fuerte es este lazo de amor.», pero al escuchar esto el emperador enfureció, creyendo que era una burla de la bruja, empujó a la campesina que aún llevaba a su pequeño bebé en brazos y la hizo caer, haciendo que el bebé se hiciera una gran herida en la frente, ordenó a sus guardias que detuvieran a la bruja y le cortaran la cabeza. Antes de morir, la bruja dijo sus últimas palabras al emperador, no tal como una amenaza, si no más como el hecho del destino del lazo rojo: No te puedes ocultar…. No lo intentaras, aquí y en otra dimensión será lo mismo, te encontraras con el, a un que el ya no esté en este mundo él te estará esperara para conocerte, así de fuerte es este lazo, así de fuerte es este lazo de amor. Muchos años después, llegó el momento en que este emperador debía casarse y su corte le recomendó que lo mejor era que desposara al hijo de un general muy poderoso. Aceptó y llegó el día de la boda. Y en el momento de ver por primera vez la cara de su esposo, la cual entró al templo con un hermoso vestido y un velo que la cubría totalmente… Al levantárselo, vio que ese hermoso rostro tenía una cicatriz muy peculiar en la frente.


	2. Lazo + Bosque + Soledad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buenoo.... aquí en una Dimensión donde pues.... ya es tarde peor un así sin saber quien es espera que aparezca parra conocerlo.... XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 que puedo decirles mas.... que iré despacito y espero le entiendan jejeje no soy muy expresivo y me da mucha flojera escribir jajaja

-¿Que eres? - Fue la pregunta de Derek.

 

-…. Un profundo silencio se formó en el bosque después de que el hombre lobo hiciera la pregunta.

 

-Este olor no es normal, ¿que eres? - Derek sabía perfectamente que algo está mal desde que empezó asentirse atraído al bosque y más que algo más habitaba ese lugar, algo que lo llamaba cada día a estar ahí esperando, por algo o alguien. Alguien que a un no conocía pero que le causaba una inquietante sensación de soledad y agonía al hombre lobo.

 

-¡Dime que eres! ¡Qué quieres de mí! - La desesperación inundó al hombre lobo ya no podía, sentía que necesitaba hacer algo o estar con ese alguien. Lo estaba destrozando.

 

Esta sensación la empezó a sentir desde niño, su manada era liderada por su madre, Talía Hale, una mujer lobo muy poderosa, ordenaba que su territorio fuera vigilado constante mente, pues este mundo estaba habitado de criaturas sobre naturales como ellos y deberían cuidar bien que estos otros no invadieran. Su territorio constaba de un enorme bosque y parte de la ciudad Beacon Hills. Desde niño acompañaba a su madre o a su hermana a vigilar la parte que les tocaba del bosque, año tras año el niño sentía algo raro cada vez que caminaba por el lago que había en la parte sur del bosque, un sensación cálida, un olor delicioso. Esa parte era habitada por mas animales del bosque, todas las noches esa parte brillaba más por la luz de la luna, como si esta no quisiera que esta fuera cubierta por la oscuridad. Año tras año algo lo llamaba, año tras año quería estar ahí, años tras año le dolía más saber que no veía nada. Una lagrima escapa de sus ojos y él no sabía porque, pero eso no le importaba hasta esta noche después de 26 años.

 

-¡Por favor dímelo! - Se tiro al suelo golpeando con sus puños el suelo cansado y adolorido por todas las emociones que explotaban en su pecho.

 

-Hola - Fue la respuesta que llego a Derek el cual abrió los ojos de inmediato después del arranque de dolor en su pecho, enfrente de él estaba un niño de no más de 5 años. –No llores, yo soy Stiles Stiliski mucho gusto. Dijo el niño de piel blanca, llena de lunares y bellos ojos.

 

El Derek fijo su mirada en la del niño el cual le sonreía y lo saludaba, es hermoso fue el pensamiento del hombre lobo, su pecho no dolía, el aroma era más fuerte más delicioso.

-Hola. -. Respondió el hombre al niño si despegar su mirada de la de él, todo el dolor se avía ido y ese niño brillaba con la luz de la luna, pero a un sentía que algo estaba mal, ese delicioso aroma era más fuerte pero no venía del niño si no del bosque, de el niño de piel blanca no sentía nada, a un sentía esa inmensa soledad. –¿Que eres? Se atrevió una vez más a preguntar.

 

-Stiles es Stiles. Respondió con una sonrisa algo triste. – he estado aquí esperando…. Por mucho tiempo. Derek entendió perfectamente ese… ese sentimiento.

 

-¿a quién esperas? El niño lo miro a los ojos y un escalofrió recorrió por la espalda de Derek.

 

-No lose, al principio pensé que a mi padres, pero vinieron por mi…. Pero no podía irme a un, tenía miedo de estar en la oscuridad pero la luna me cuidaba todas la noches, ella me dijo que no dejaría que anda me pasara – el hombre lobo estaba sorprendido por sus palabras y entendía mas y mas y el dolor en su pecho incrementaba.

 

El niño agacho la cabeza y coloco sus manitos en sus ojos y empezó a llorar. A Derek se le estrujaba el corazón, el ya entendía todo ya comprendía todo, el olor, el dolor, las ansias. Stiles lo esperaba a él y el busca al niño.

 

-No llores stiles- intento tocar Stiles pero sus manos lo traspasaron como si de humo se tratara. Sorprendido, enojado y triste apretó sus puños por no poder hacer nada. – No llores Stiles, ya estoy aquí…. Yo te estaba buscando stiles- sabía que era cierto – Ya estoy aquí Stiles, no llores-

 

Stiles alzo la mirada y observo al hombre parado frente a él, aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, el niño confiaba en sus palabras, no sabía porque pero se sentía bien estar con él, mirarlo a los ojos, stiles estiro sus manos queriendo agarrar las manos del hombre lobo pero paso lo mismo cuando Derek intento tocarlo, sus manos no le traspasaron como humo. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro.

 

-¿Entonces ya me puedo ir con mamá y papá? – ahora que entendía todo Derek no quería que se fuera.

 

-Si stiles ya te puedes ir.

 

Stiles le sonrió y justo en ese momento tras del niño apareció una bella mujer que tenía mucho parecido a stiles y hombre alto, Derek entendió que eran sus padre, stiles se giro alegre y corrió a los brazos de sus padre el cual lo esperaba con sus brazos abiertos. Stiles sonreía y abrazaba fuerte mente a sus padre mientras poco apoco desaparecían.

 

-Cómo te llamas- stiles pregunto al hombre lobo.

 

-Derek, Derek Hale. – stiles sonrió.

 

-Adiós Derek.- Terminando de desaparecer con sus padre, Justo en ese momento Derek empezó a llorar, seguía mirando a donde stiles desapareció con sus padre.

 

-Adiós Stiles… algún día nos volveremos a ver.- dio media vuelta para regresar a su casa, esa noche entendió que Stiles murió en ese bosque, su espíritu estaba ahí pero nunca lo vio hasta que se atrevió a preguntar a todo pulmón que era lo que evitaba en esa parte del bosque, Stiles lo esperaba a él, stiles tenía un fuerte lazo con el…. Era su pareja de Nacimiento.

 

Después de esa noche y otras más que pasaron años tras años Derek seguí llegando a esa parte del bosque, ya no olía igual, ya no era tan cálido pero…. Esperaba igual que lo hizo Stiles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hay me dejan sus comentarios.... que le entendieron al final donde dice Derek que ahora el le toca esperar como lo iso stiles.... XD una amiga me dijo que era muy triste jajaja

**Author's Note:**

> XD si llegaron hasta aquí es que le dieron una oportunidad jajaja espero les guste como comienza.


End file.
